Wishing for You
by Jedi Caro
Summary: After Minako’s death and before the final battle, Rei asks for a final wish.


Title: Wishing for You

Pairing: Minako/Rei

Summary: After Minako's death and before the final battle, Rei asks for a final wish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei's POV

As I lay in my bed, I can't get my mind to think of anything else other than Minako…

"_Mars…Minako is…"_

_Fire_

"_It can't be"_

_Fire_

"_It can't be"_

_Fire_

"_It can't be"_

_Anger…Hatred…Fear…Sadness…Love…_

"_Minako…is gone"_

"_Mi…na…ko…"_

Why did it have to happen this way? And then…when did she have the time to leave a letter. That letter…I will never forget it.

…_I'm also surprised I guess, I bet Mars is mad. But, I don't regret anything, because I was able to live as Aino Minako to the very end. Just, not being able to fulfill the past life's mission will remain in my mind. If I fought again, I'm sure Mars will be mad. But we were born with a fate from our past life, I think the moment I overcame that was when I truly became myself. I'm sorry we couldn't fight together to the very end…_

I'm sorry too, Minako…As I look closely at the letter, I could see where my tears stained it. Tears I only shed for you. I didn't choose to feel this way, but I do…and what kills me is that I never had the guts to tell you how much I cared. How much you mean to me, how much I love you.

I can feel tears forming once more in my eyes, they don't seem to stop. Why Minako? If I had the chance to see you one more time, I would tell you everything. I would make things right.

"How I wish to see you." I whispered to the darkness of my room "How I wish to hold you"

I close my eyes as my tears started to fall.

"_Three thousand years can pass_

_You can kiss other lips_

_But I will never forget you, I will never forget you_

_I could die tomorrow_

_My soul can get dry_

_But I will never forget you, I will never forget you_

_How to forget your smile_

_How to forget your eyes_

_How to forget I prayed, so you never left me_

_How to forget I still love you_

_More than my life, more than anything"_

I can't remember how many times I have whispered these words out loud since I realize how I felt about you. They never get old. If anything, they get stronger every day that passes. They grow deeper in my heart.

My tears kept falling as my eyes stayed close.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" a soft voice said.

Am I dreaming? I could have sworn that was Minako's voice. I slowly opened my eyes to find Minako sitting comfortably on the edge of my bed.

"How…" I started to say but she placed a finger on my lips. How soft it felt.

"I don't have much time, Rei-chan" she said pulling her hand away and placing it on the bed.

I sit up and stared directly at her eyes "Please, tell me this is not a dream. Tell me you are really here."

I felt her place her hand on my cheek "Does this feel like a dream to you?"

I felt tears falling down my cheeks "No."

She smiled at me, that beautiful smile of hers, "I love you too."

I looked at her surprised. She just said she loved me back, something I could only dream about. But only if she was alive, I could truly be happy.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave." I said placing my hand on top of hers "I wish I could have told you sooner."

"I wished I could have listened to you sooner."

I see a tear falling down her cheek. I leaned closer and kissed the tear away. As I started to pull away, I notice how close my face is to hers, how close her lips are to mine. I gave in to temptation and kissed her slowly, never wanting it to end. I feel her kiss me back, this time more passionately. As I pull away, I see more tears falling down her cheeks.

"You can't imagine how much I love you, Rei. How long had I wanted to do this."

I pulled her in a tight embrace, "And you have no idea how long I wanted to do this, to kiss you and hold you like this too."

Neither of us wanted to let go. "I love you, Rei. Please, don't forget me"

I started to feel an unfamiliar warmth. When I opened my eyes, I saw Minako covered in an orange light. I knew that her time has come to move on from this life.

"I need to go." She said pulling away from the embrace and kissing me deeply "Take care, Rei."

That was the last thing I herd from her as she disappeared completely.

"I love you, Minako."

As I laid down back in my bed, I felt happy to know she felt the same way for me. Maybe, someday, we could see each other again.

"See you in our next life, Minako. I will never forget you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Let me know what you think! This one is a short One-Shot, but it's one I truly loved writing. The words that Rei whispered aloud are parts of a Spanish song by Enrique Iglesias called "Nunca te Olvidare" which I translated some of the lines of the song. Take care!


End file.
